


Confessions of a Glee club girl

by AngelMoline96



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Blaine Anderson, Crossover, F/M, Glee - Freeform, Original Character(s), Romance, Vampire Diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96
Summary: Angel Salvatore and her brothers Stefan and Damon move to Lima,Ohio to start over. one fateful day she runs into Blaine Anderson and her real adventure begins.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Female Character(s)





	Confessions of a Glee club girl

Chapter 1: Angel and Blaine meet

Angel’s POV:

I was walking through my new home of Lima,Ohio trying to find where everything was. It’s a lot bigger than Mystic Falls. I miss it so much but it was time for us to move on from there. I wonder if I'll meet someone that I'd want to spend eternity with and change into a vampire. I can always hope. I walked into the park and bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a guy with perfect black hair and beautiful brown eyes staring at me.

“I’m so sorry, i wasn’t watching where i was going.” i said sheepishly.

“No,it was my fault. I’m Blaine Anderson.” he said with a smile holding out his hand. 

“I’m Angel Salvatore its a pleasure to meet you.” i said shaking his hand.

“I’m sorry to bother you but do you happen to know where McKinley High is?” he smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, come on i’ll show you.” i smiled and followed him to the school.

Blaine’s POV:

I took her hand and we started walking towards the high school.

“You know i’ve never been to a public school before. I’m not sure how i’m going to get through it.” she told me with a nervous smile.

“Don’t worry, i’ll help you get through high school. I’m sure together we can get through it.” then she did something i wasn’t expecting. She threw her arms around me in a hug.

“Thank you so much.” i returned her hug and blushed as i did so.

Angel’s POV:

As i let go of Blaine,i heard my phone start to ring.

“Oh,i’m sorry Blaine.its my brother Damon. I have to take this,” i said, blushing.

“No,i understand go ahead. I’ll wait.” i then put my phone to my ear.

“What Damon? I told you i was going for a walk around Lima.” 

“Angel, i told you to wait for me or Stefan to go with you.” i sighed hating he was over protective.

“You have got to stop being so overprotective. I’m fine, my friend Blaine is showing me around. I’ll be home later.”

“But Angel, i don’t want to lose you.” i sighed.

“Damon, you have to stop treating me like a little kid.” 

“Alright. Just come home as soon as you’re done.” he sighed and i smiled.

“I will i promise.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too big brother.” i hung up the phone and turned back to Blaine.

“Sorry about that. My brother gets a little overprotective sometimes.

“Its alright. I completely understand. I get that way sometimes with my friends in glee club.

Blaine’s POV:

She gave me a confused look at the term glee club. I smiled as i tried to explain.

“Glee club is the show choir at McKinley high. It’s really fun and everyone in glee club is nice and we’re like a big family.” she smiled a little.

“It sounds like a lot of fun. I hope i can join.”

“You can, you just have to audition tomorrow at school.”

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.” she then gave me a hug and left.


End file.
